Melting a Frosty Heart
by darkvioletwaters
Summary: Snow, something you hold dear, has finally arrived after several years, and you decide to have some fun outside, until you meet a strangely dressed boy in the cold. He seems crazy, but after you get to know him, you grow attached, and he becomes attached to you. Jack Frost X Reader!
1. Chapter 1

It was December, and the weather report called for the first snow fall of the season to come tonight. You haven't fallen asleep yet, due to the excitement of seeing the first snow of the season, and with the snow, the promise of having fun in the new frost.

You checked the clock, and it read 1:14, well past the time you normally went to bed, but it was winter break, so you could stay up however long you wanted. You excitedly stared out the window, watching the dark, grey sky, hoping to see the flakes of ice fall.

Your phone buzzed, signaling a text received, most likely from one of your friends telling you about how excited they were for the snow to come, but you ignored it, not peeling your eyes off the sky.

Finally, after waiting for hours, you could see the first white specks floating down from the grey blackness of the clouds. You smiled hugely, your toothy grin reflected back at you from the window, and you bolted out from under the blankets you had stacked upon yourself earlier. Feet hitting the cold hardwood floor, you tiptoed past your parents room, down the stairs of your home, and out the front door.

Not bothering to put on shoes, you stood out in the 30 degree weather wearing a tank top and sweatpants, but you didn't care, you loved the snow, the feeling of it, so coats would ruin this experience.

Turning your face to the sky, you closed your eyes towards the falling flakes, feeling their light brush against your cheeks and eyelashes. You have waited years for this, it not having snowed for several years. The weather always turned from the promise of snow to rain, and now it didn't.

Opening your mouth, you let a snowflake land on the tip of your tongue, the coldness melting away within seconds, if only you could have that feeling last longer.

Christmas songs started going through your head, with the giddiness of the snow, and christmas being only a few days away.

Rudolf went through your head, the tune you remembered through the years. After that song ended, you sang out loud the next one.

_"Chestnuts roasting, on an open fire." _You opened your eyes to the dark sky again.

_"Jack Frost nipping, at your nose."_ You smiled, that being always your favorite line of the song. Sadly, those were the only two lines of the song you knew, which, on your part, is quite depressing. You loved the christmas season, winter, even the songs which played every day over and over again in all the stores and even your home, you should at least know this one song.

You started to shiver, the coldness finally getting to you, and you started to head inside. You opened the door, but as you did, you could've sworn you heard laughter and yelling coming from somewhere behind you. Turning, you could see nothing but the few trees of the meager forest behind you, and the snow settling on the blades of grass that grew in your yard. Shrugging it off, you headed inside, back up the stairs to your own bedroom, and you settled back down into your blankets, your face next to the window, hoping that the snow will still be there by the morning.

Your eyes flickered open, and you turned around excitedly towards the window. Looking out, a layer of snow had settled on everything outside, turning the outside world white and sparkling in the sunshine that faintly filtered through the clouds. Snow was still falling thickly from the sky, and it showed no signs of stopping any time soon.

Smiling widely again, you jumped out of bed, slipping on some ski pants you had set out earlier last night, a grey jacket you bought last year, and a pair of boots with fur lining the top. You didn't bother with breakfast, just a quick drink of (your favorite drink) and you were out the door.

Striding out into the snow, you headed to the street, being drawn towards the sounds of laughter and the crunching of snow. Down the street a ways, a group of neighborhood children you babysat usually were throwing snowballs at each other.

"Don't leave me out of the fight!" You jogged towards them, and they all turned towards you.

"_!" They all called out, running towards you and tackling you to the ground. Snow got under your coat and soaked into your cotton shirt, sending chills down your body, but you didn't care, because you had other problems to take care of. Six of them to be exact.

Struggling to get up, you pushed all the children off of you, and you gathered a snowball in your hands. "Now who wants to tackle me now!" Throwing the snowball lightly against one of the kids, and sending them all scattering and screaming. "Im the snow monster and I'll get you with my snowballs of evil!"

You created an arsenal of snowballs, throwing them at the children, as they scrambled and threw snowballs back at you. After quite some time of being the 'evil snow monster', you changed character and became 'Jack Frost, the bringer of snow and cold', and you dumped shovel full after shovel full of snow on top of the children, causing them to scream in the coldness of the snow and the laughter of being chased.

Several hours passed, and the children's parents one by one called them in for the day, worried their children would catch colds, or to give them food and have them settle down. Eventually, you were left watching the last child run towards his home, waving and calling back to you, "see you later, Miss Frost!" still using your 'Jack Frost' character playfully.

"See you later, Lily!" You called back, turning and hearing the front door close, you started back across the street, towards your own home.

_"Chestnuts roasting, on an open fire. Jack Frost nipping, at your nose." _You started to sing again, having quickly looked up the lyrics right before you left that morning.

_"Yuletide carols being sung by a choir, and folks dressed up like-"_ Laughter interrupted your song. Loud, boisterous laughter reached your ears, and you took it as the source was laughing at your singing. Quickly you stopped singing and looked around, to see who was laughing at you.

There was no one on the street, but the sound wasn't coming from the street. Looking up, into a tree on a neighbors lawn, you saw a person in a light blue sweatshirt sitting in the crook of the branches, their face turned towards you, but their face obscured from view by their hood.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't stop now, miss Frost!" The voice, strictly masculine, grown but childish, called from the tree, laughingly. You glared at him, turning away from him and continuing down the street towards home.

"Why do you care?" You called back, trudging through the snow, flakes falling on your now-wet hair and shoulders. "Jerk." you whispered, turning your eyes to the ground.

"Becau-" His weight shifted suddenly, causing snow to fall from the branches. He turned in the tree, his hood coming off, but his face still obscured by branches. "You can hear me?" His voice gave away excitement.

"Uhh, yeah I can hear you, did you think I'm deaf?" You turned your head back to him, an eyebrow raising in confusion and irritation. He continued to stare at you, and a smile, barely visible, crossed his face.

"Can you see me too?" He asked again, wind picking up and more snow falling from the branches.

You stared back at him, _oh my god, is he alright or something? Does he have hypothermia or something?_ "Yes I can see you. Are you alright?" You stepped towards him, astonishment causing you to get closer. However, he jumped out of the tree, landing barefoot in the snow, and he ran towards you, scaring you and causing you to cringe back in fear. He ran up, grabbing your shoulders, a huge grin pasted on his face.

"Yes! I'm more than okay! I can't believe it, you can see me!" He hopped away from you, jumping up and down in the snow, only then did you take notice of his clothes. Not only wearing a thin blue sweatshirt, and being barefooted, but he wore torn, ripped tan pants that cut off at the ankle. His white hair bounced around, and his skin was pale and his eyes were a shining blue, glowing in joy. In his left hand, he clutched a stick, or staff of some sort.

"Hey, buddy, I don't know who taught you how to dress when it's this cold out, or why you assume you're invisible, but are you okay? I mean, really okay?" You were genuinely worried about him, hoping he didn't have some sort of disease, or a concussion, or your previous guess; hypothermia.

He turned back to you, his smile never disappearing, "Yes! I'm fine! I'm more than fine! You can see me, and hear me! You believe in me!"

"Wait, what? Believe? Okay buddy, I don't know whats wrong, but I think you need to go to the hospital, or at least lie down somewhere and get some rest."

He stared at you, dumbfounded. "No, no, no, don't worry, I'm fine! I'm Jack Frost, and you believe in me!" He threw his stick around, and caused a flurry of snow to rise and twirl. You stared at the dancing flakes in astonishment, but still not quite believing him.

"Okay, that's freaky. Look dude, that's a nice name you got there, but I seriously think you need some help…" You didn't know who he was, or why he claimed he was a legend, but all you knew is that he needed psychiatric help. He must be sick or delusional or something, and since you were here, you might as well help him.

Again, he looked at you, dumbfounded. "I really am Jack Frost, why don't you believe me? You can see me can't you? So you must believe." He walked towards you, but you stepped back, a little afraid of him, not too sure what he was going to do.

"Look, I need to get home, so I'll just be going." You turned and started to quickly walk away, not looking back. You didn't know what he was getting at, but he sure wasn't okay. You might want to call an ambulance when you got home, he may be on drugs, or mentally ill, but in any case, you needed to help him.

Suddenly, your arm was grasped by a freezing hand, and you turned to see his ice eyes inches from your own. "I'm telling the truth! Here, let me prove it. Please." His body started to rise, and his grasp on your arm tightened as your body went up with him.

"Whats going on!" Panicking, you tried to pry his hand off you, all the while your feet started to rise off the ground. Flailing in the air, trying to reach the ground again, you screamed out, "Let me go!"

"Please, trust me." His crystal blue eyes held against your (e/c) ones. He didn't seem to want to hurt you, but you were still five feet off the ground, with no cables, with a boy you just met, who might just be mentally ill, and a freak of nature and/or extraterrestrial. Having no way out of this, you gave up and let him pull you as he and you rose.

The wind picked up, and the snow whipped around you both, surrounding you in a vortex of frosty flakes and bitter coldness. He started to laugh, boisterous and ringing, as he and you took off, gliding over the settled snow. There was screaming, and you looked at the boy, but he wasn't the one emitting these screams, you realized that you were. The wind whipped the frozen rain against your face, already stinging with the cold, but you paid no attention to it, too focused on watching houses dart by as you flew by, dragged by the boy.

You took your focus off the ground, watching his smiling face from the odd angle you were at. His jaw line was slim, but handsomely set. His skin was paler than you had first thought, almost blending in with the snow. His ear tips, eye lids, and lips were tinged with a light, frosty blue. He looked about 17, maybe 18 years old, and he was quite handsome.

He turned his crystal eyes towards you, his eyes alight and his white teeth flashing. You quickly averted your gaze back to the ground, a blush reaching your already flushed cheeks.

"Isn't this awesome!" He laughed as he turned a corner, whipping up a snowstorm with the snow that had settled on the ground. Dodging parked cars, turning corners sharply, your hair whipping your face, and your heart racing, the boy continued to hold on to you like a vise. You were coming across the park, the spaced trees were close enough to prevent you and the boy from being seen as you weaved in between the trunks.

He stopped, in front of a small lake, which honestly could pass off as a pond. He pulled you in front of him, holding onto your lower arms with both hands, his cane tucked underneath his arm, and you both lowered to the ground. Your boots finally touched the ground, and you slumped, shaking with adrenaline that was pumping through your veins. Grabbing a handful of snow, you let the chill seep into your sweat soaked hands.

Looking up, you noticed the boy was still floating a good foot off the ground, his arms crossed and his staff held in his right hand. "Believe me now? That I'm Jack Frost?" He smirked, looking down on you, grasping the snow.

You sighed heavily and picked yourself up, still holding the handful of snow you picked up. "Okay, okay, you are definitely freaky," you stared at his icicle eyes, which were now watching you intently. "However," smiling, you threw the fistful of snow at him, watching the powder shower down on him, covering his hair and jacket, and getting in his eyes. "I won't believe you are really 'Jack Frost, the spirit of winter' until you beat me in a snowball fight."


	3. Chapter 3

You bolted away from Jack, who was still rubbing his eyes of the cold snow, and hid behind a tree trunk, gathering a handful of snow and forming it into a ball. Jack looked up, spotted the grey of your jacket, and smiled widely. "Never challenge the spirit of winter to a snowball fight." He called out, bending down and picking up a handful of snow.

You peeked from behind the tree, and saw a snowball headed right for your forehead. You managed to pull back in time, and the snowball harmlessly broke apart on the trunk. You were a pro at snowball fights, having experience of playing baseball and dodgeball. Snowball fights weren't so different from those two sports, the ball being about the size of a baseball, so you knew how to throw it and aim, and the dodging of the snowball similar to dodgeball.

You took a deep breath in, and let it out, watching your breath fog like the breath of a dragon, ready to take on it's prey. Sprinting out from behind the tree, you threw the snowball at Jack, who in turn, threw one at you. The snowball you threw landed harmlessly behind him, because he moved out of the way, and the snowball he threw landed square on your chest. You moved behind another tree, scraping snow off the ground as you were running. Forming another snowball, you heard Jack's footsteps quickly approaching. Bending down, you dug your hand into the snow, ready to surprise him.

He came from around the trunk and you threw the ready snowball at him, which he easily dodged, and as he was going to throw his, you pulled your hand from out of the snow, covering him with the white powder. He jumped back in surprise, while you went for the kill. Leaping forward, you tackled him, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him down into the drift. You rolled away, snow covering your face and going down your jacket, causing you to madly shiver. Jack stood up in a flash, smiling madly but revenge glinted in his eyes. You scrambled to get up, but not before he waved his staff. With the gesture, a wave of snow collected before you, bearing down on you and covering you with the ice.

The coldness pierced your clothing, your skin burning and numbing the skin that had direct contact to the frost. Your teeth chattered uncontrollably as the sound of digging was heard. A hand shoved its way through the snow and grabbed your sleeve. It pulled, tugging you towards the surface.

Breaching the surface, the first thing you saw was Jack's face, twisted with worry and searching for forgiveness from you. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to go so far," he placed both hands now under your arms, and pulled you completely out of the drift, and you sat kneeling on the snow. "Can you forgive me?"

Panting, you looked up at him, his eyes were genuinely worried, and one was puffy, suggesting that tears would soon start to hit the ground. You looked down, preventing him from seeing your face, you started to sniffle.

"Please, I didn't mean to do it, I'm sorry. I was having too much fun, and I got carried away. Please don't cry." He grasped your shoulders gently, and he also lowered his gaze to the ground. What he didn't know, is that you were fucking with him. Your sniffles were actually just because your nose was runny from the cold. Your true plan was about to unravel.

You looked up at him, still sniffling. He hadn't looked up yet, so he didn't know what you were doing. As fast as you could, you reached up for the back of his jacket and pulled it over his head. His reaction was slow, and you were thankful for that. Digging your hands into the snow, you picked up a large amount of the chilling frost, maneuvered to his back, as he was struggling to pull his jacket off his head, and shoved the snow underneath his white shirt. He didn't react. You weren't expecting that.

He finally got his sweatshirt back from over his head, and he stared at you, laughter now alight in his eyes. "I'm guessing that was your way of showing forgiveness. You probably thought I would have a different reaction, right? Sorry to disappoint." He smiled, his white teeth glinting.

"How come it doesn't affect you? Usually that always works." You sat back down on the snow, surprised but not, because usually that would always cause someone to scream, but yet again, this is Jack Frost, the king of cold, it shouldn't surprise you he isn't effected.

"Well, I could scream if you wanted, but I would be faking it." He chuckled, standing up and offering his hand to you. You took it gratefully, wanting to get out of the snow which was seeping into your jacket, chilling you down to your bones.

"No, it's fine. But, if you really want me to truly forgive you," you looked towards the lake, "you'll teach me how to ice skate." In the past, you've tried to ice skate, but you've never been able to pick it up. Every time you go out, you always slip and fall, leaving the rink with bruises and feeling defeated. If you couldn't learn how to ice skate from the spirit of winter himself, then you were a lost cause in the art of skating.

He smiled, tilting his head towards the lake, eyeing it. He looked back at you and held out his hand. "You got yourself a deal then." His crooked smile made him more handsome in the light than before. Your cheeks flushed, and you reached out your hand to meet his.

"Deal." You smiled back at him, and then you looked at the sky, darkness was approaching, and it was about time you got home. "I should probably get going, my mother may be wondering where I am." You stared out into the forest, in the direction you came from. Jack looked also, and then he turned to you.

"Meet me here, tomorrow, 10 o'clock, bring skates." He smiled again, his eyes glinting in the quickly coming darkness. You smiled also, then something came to mind.

"I'm (y/n), by the way." In all the time you spent with him today, the one thing you forgot to mention was your name.

"Nice to meet you then, (y/n). I'm Jack Frost," he did a nice little bow, and you giggled a little at that gesture. "Of course, you already knew that, learning it the hard way." His face turned somber, and he looked at the ground again. "I truly am sorry about getting carried away there, I'll make it up to you tomorrow, I swear."

"Jack, you already promised, and I said I would forgive you. You don't have to apologize anymore, I'm fine!" You bent down slightly to meet his eyes. "You could also repay me by walking me home." You smiled crookedly, folding your hands behind your back.

Jack stood up straight and waved towards the direction of the street. "After you, then." You nodded in thanks, and you stepped lightly forward, Jack Frost catching up and walking beside you.


	4. Chapter 4

The stroll through the park was calm and silent, snowflakes still coming down strong, the winter wonderland sparkling and shimmering, the only sounds were the crunch of feet in the snow.

"So, Jack," you decided to break the silence. "You're the spirit of winter and snow. What exactly does that mean?"

He glanced at you, his staff resting on his shoulders. "It means I control snow and frost, basically all the good stuff that comes with a snow day. I can also control the air currents, I guess, I haven't quite figured out what exactly I do there." He held out a hand, palm up, and several flakes that were coming down from the sky got trapped in a dance on his skin. The flakes twirled, like dancers at a ball, and then he let them fall to the earth.

"So if you control snow, why haven't you sent snow down here for these past few years?" You jokingly accused him, and for emphasis, you raised an eyebrow. "These past few years, there's always been this call for snow, but it has never come. Why didn't you ever send snow this way?"

He looked worriedly at you, and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Well… Well, there are other places which... absolutely need snow." He started to stammer. "You know how Russia is famous for the winters I bring them, and Canada, the Arctic, and the Alps all require snow."

"Jack. Jack. I'm just joking." You tried to interrupt him, but he kept on going, nervously scratching his head.

"I also had to help the Guardians defeat Pitch, and that took a long time. Sometimes I don't remember to come here and other places, cause' I'm busy with other things."

"Jack!" You pressed your finger against his lips, to silence him. They were soft, and ice cold, feeling almost as cold as the snow, but with a hint of warmth underneath the chill. You tried not to think about it as you continued. "I was only joking. I know that you have to be in other places too." You pulled your finger back and giggled, and you continued walking, grabbing Jack's arm and pulling him along.

"I thought you were serious!" He grumbled, obviously annoyed that you accused him, even if it was a joke.

"By the way," you looked at him curiously. "What are the Guardians, and who is Pitch?"

Fear crossed Jack's eyes, a memory filled with terror obviously present. He looked down at the snow, watching his shadow which was lengthening in the late-day sun.

"The Guardians. The legends you grew up believing, they're real. The tooth fairy, santa, easter bunny, the sandman. They're all real. They were chosen to become a Guardian to protect the children of the world.

"Pitch, he…, he's what you would call the boogyman. He makes the nightmares that cause you to wake up at night. He tried to spread fear all over the world, but we stopped him." Jack turned his crystal gaze to you. "Have you ever had a nightmare?"

Now it was your turn to look down. You had nightmares frequently, ever since your brother and father died in a car crash three years ago, when you were 14. The other driver had been drinking, and he ran a red light, as your father and brother were going home from a basketball game your brother had played in. Samuel had broken the record for most points scored in a game in his school, and you all were going to celebrate at home. You had received a call at 9:30, by a friend who was at the scene. You and your mother both got in the other car and went to the accident.

Your other car, a Lexus, was totaled, car parts strewn all over the road. The other car, a Ford truck, was barely scratched, a dent in the front right corner was the only evidence that it had hit your father and brother. You can't remember much other than the car parts strewn about, and the lights of ambulances and police cars, your mind subconsciously blocking out the horrifying scene you had clearly seen at that time.

However, you had frequent nightmares about the scene your mind tried to block out, but their faces were warped, the red stains on the street and car cabin more gruesome, and they were crying out, screaming.

You looked back at Jack, tears threatening to come out. "Yeah, I have."

He didn't say anything, but a light crossed his eyes, showing that he understood.

You both exited the park, trudging through the growing amount of snow towards your home. Steam and smoke rose from chimneys, melting snowflakes in midair, and rising towards the already grey clouds. A single car drove by, snow falling from the roof and rising from the turning wheels as it passed.

"I'm sorry." Jack whispered out, not meeting your eyes.

"Don't worry about it! I already said I would forgive you if you uphold your end of the deal." You smiled at him. You knew why he had said that, but you didn't want to bring up the memory of your dead brother and father, so you wanted to drop it.

Jack opened his mouth to say more, but you interrupted him. "Well, here's my house!" You turned onto the snow covered path between small, knee-high hedges that lined the stone path. It lead up to a wooden porch, complete with hanging bench, hanging flower pots, and small stone table.

You walked up to your front door, stomping your boots on the wood, and you turned to Jack, who had followed you to the porch. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Jack Frost." You giggled lightly, remembering the snowball fight. "You better be there at 10. Be ready to teach me!" You opened the door, and you had one foot inside when Jack spoke.

"(y/n), I didn't mean to bring back memories of those nightmares. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for that. You didn't have to answer."

You turned and looked at him, a smile on your face, even though inside, you felt you were being torn apart. "It's okay! I forgive you for that too."

"(y/n)! Who are you talking to?" Your mother called from the kitchen, where the smell of spices and chocolate wafted.

"No one, mom!" You didn't want her to come in and see a strange boy, barefoot in the snow, and start asking questions. "I'll see you tomorrow then!" You whispered, closing the door slowly.

"See you later then, (y/n)." He smiled, gave a wave, and he jumped off the porch. He didn't land on the ground though, instead, he planted his feet on his staff and gripped the crooked top with his left hand. He took to the air, whooping and laughing.

You stood and watched as he flew away into the now-dark sky. His light blue jacket and white hair soon disappearing into the falling snow, which now fell in clumps from the dark grey sky.


	5. Chapter 5

You shut the door the rest of the way, hearing a soft 'click' as the door closed. Slipping your boots off, your socked feet padded towards the kitchen, following the scent of food, dropping your coat on the hallway bench.

You stepped through the doorway into the kitchen, where steam wafted off the countertop and sizzling was heard. You tiptoed behind your mother, who was standing in front of the stove, obscuring what she was cooking. The skillet held (your favorite pan-made food), almost ready to be served.

A careless breath on your mothers shoulder alerted her of you presence behind her, and she yelped, jumping and sending a little bit of food she had on a spatula plummeting to the floor.

"Don't scare me like that, (y/n)! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Even though she acted angry, she was smiling. You started laughing, bending down to pick up the piece of food which had fallen.

"Sorry, mom!" You tossed the piece of food into the sink, turning on the faucet and watching the food swirl down into the drain.

"Food is almost ready, could you get down two plates, please?"

"Sure thing." You spun on your heels to the right and opened the cabinet above the dish washer, two porcelain plates clattered together in your hands. You placed them on the counter next to the stove, and you turned back to the cabinet to get two glasses as your mother dished out the food onto the platters.

Going to the sink, you poured cold water into the two glasses, and carried them to the wooden table in the dining room. Your mother followed suit, balancing the plates on one arm while she carried a bowl, containing a handful of her famous cookies; cinnamon chocolate chip cookies. _So those were the source of the spice and chocolate smell earlier. _You thought to yourself, _I should've known._ Those cookies were always your favorite during the winter months. They were spiced to taste wintery, and went with egg nog perfectly.

You sat down with your mother at the table, with you sitting across from her. You handed her a glass and you set yours in front of your own plate.

Your mother picked up a fork and knife, and started to dig into her plate, but not before asking you something.

"Who were you talking to? I heard you talking to someone."

You froze, your fork halfway to your mouth. "Uhh, no one, why?" You proceeded to pop the food on your fork into your mouth.

"Huh, it sounded like you were talking to someone." She glanced at you suggestively, putting another forkful of food in her mouth.

Pushing around some of your food, you quickly thought of an excuse. "What, I can't talk to myself once in a while?" You popped more food into your mouth, chewing slowly and as confidently as you could.

Your mother didn't seem to buy it, the look she gave you highly suspicious, but she didn't say anything else.

You finished, getting up to put your plate in the dish washer. You took a glance out the kitchen window, looking at the snow that was coming down heavily now. _Jack_. You grinned, _at least he's giving us more snow._

Heading to your bedroom, you snatched your glass of water from the dining table and headed up the stairs. However, before going to your room, you had to take a detour to the bathroom.

The white bathroom walls always hurt your eyes when you turned on the lights, but you liked that color, and you didn't really want to paint it. Squinting with the sudden change of light, you opened the medicine cabinet and gathered your toothbrush and toothpaste.

With the toothbrush in your mouth, you padded back down the stairs, around the staircase, and stood in front of the garage door.

"Hey, mom?" You called to your mother, your voice muffled with the toothbrush and collective amount of toothpaste and spit.

"Yes?" Her voice came from the living room, where the T.V. was most likely on.

"Are da ice skates in da garade, or da bathement?" A dribble of spit and toothpaste combo dripped down your chin and landed on the hardwood floor. _Shit._ You closed your mouth tightly, wiping your chin with the back of your hand.

"The garage."

"Thankth!" You wiped away the puddle of spit and toothpaste on the floor with your sock. _She'll never know,_ you thought amusingly to yourself, opening the garage door and turning on the light.

The garage was always kept unnaturally clean, for being a garage. You stepped on the balls of your feet on the cold cement, not wanting to make your entire foot cold, and walked to a large cabinet along the wall. Opening it, you took a quick glance at the contents of the cabinet; two pairs of skis, a snowboard, ski and snowboarding boots, a box of shoes, a basketball you've never in your life touched, loose baseballs, and a white box on the top shelf. _There you are_. You reached up, stepping on the bottom shelf to reach higher, and you pushed the box closer to you with your finger tips. The box soon was close enough you could get both hands around it and pull it down.

Opening it, the sky blue-and-white ice skates sat, their blades glinting in the fluorescent light. They were surprisingly clean, having not been used often. Your mother gave them to you for christmas when you were 13, and since then, your feet haven't grown much, so they should be able to still fit you.

You walked back to the door to the house, flipped the light off, and closed the door, thankful of the warm air of the house to warm you up.

You ran back up the stairs, taking them two at a time, trying not to dribble more toothpaste-and-spit onto the floor. Taking a dive into the bathroom, you spit out the toothpaste into the sink, and turned on the faucet, turning your head to contact the flowing water with your lips.

Rinsing and spitting, you turned the water off and searched for a towel. Finding none, you pulled up your shirt and wiped your mouth on that. It would go in the wash anyway, so why bother keeping it clean?

You skipped back to your room, the ice skates underneath your arm, and the thought of you being taught to ice skate ran through your mind.

Once you entered your room, the first thing to come off were your pants, then your shirt, leaving you in your underwear standing in the middle of the room. You found your undershirt and sweatpants you had discarded that morning, and you slipped those on.

You ran to the window and looked out, the snow still coming down heavily. Icicles now forming on the gutter just outside your window, hanging down like stalactites in a cave, and appearing more so with the darkness of the outside world.

You looked at your clock, it was only 6:00, yet it felt like 9. The world, or at least the northern hemisphere, was getting darker and darker. You looked back outside, watching the snow come down. It was calming, and made you happy, watching the snow fall delicately onto the ground, merging with the other flakes that had fallen to create the frosty, white kingdom. You breathed out, watching the cold window fog up with the heat of your breath. The fog traveled across the glass, rolling like a drop of water in a still puddle.

Leaving the window and it's enchanting, mesmerizing abilities, you grabbed (your favorite book) off your nightstand, opened it to where the bookmark was left, and started to read it, trying to pass the time till you could be outside again.

Finally, you set your book down, glancing at the clock. 8:22. You only read for a little over two hours, and you had read a little over 90 pages. You shut the book and you turned back to the window, the frost having spread slightly from the edges of the window closer to the middle. You put your hand out and touched the glass, fog surrounded your skin, molding to the heat radiating off your hand. The chilling glass caused goosebumps to crawl up your arm.

You pulled away and curled underneath the covers of your bed, pulling a stuffed animal close to your chest. If you go to sleep now, it would only seem like minutes until you woke up in the morning.

Closing your eyes, you dug your head into the pillow, curling around the stuffed animal, and you slowed your breathing.

_It'll be tomorrow before I know it, and then Jack can teach me. _But that wasn't the only reason you were excited. You didn't want to admit it to yourself, but you were excited to be able to be with him and see him. It has been less than a day since you met him, but you were already developing a little crush on the boy. He had seemed rude before, and he had actually hurt you in that avalanche he caused, but he expressed his sincerity in saying he was sorry. He was kind, and playful, if not playful in a rough-housing kind of way, but he was also joyful, and he knew how to have fun. Not only that, but he was quite cute too.

You smiled, a blush creeping its way onto your cheeks, before your mind started to calm and you fell asleep.

While you were sleeping, you were visited. Jack hovered outside your window, watching you as your chest gently rose and fell in unconsciousness. He wanted to talk to you, having no one else to do so with, for if he tried to talk to anyone else, they wouldn't be able to hear him, not believing in him.

Seeing you asleep, he felt a little sad, but he noticed the smile on your face. Looking at your smiling, relaxed face, his sadness slowly faded, and he became happy. Just having someone believing in him was the best feeling he's felt in a long time.

Out of the corner of his eye, on the window, he saw a handprint, the fog still surrounding the imprint. He reached out, placing his hand against your own imprint. Instead of fog surrounding his hand, his imprint turned to frost, making a frosty handprint on your own, outlined one.

A feeling flew like lightning through his veins, and he pulled back from the window, placing his hand over his chest. He's never had this feeling before. It felt like a warmth seeping into his heart, spreading through every muscle and warming him from the inside. The warmth only increased when he looked at you. When he had first heard you that morning, laughing with the children, you took no notice, just enjoying the sound of laughter coming from all the children enjoying what he had brought them. However, when you had started to sing, Jack had to do a double take. He had never heard someone sing like that, with their voice ringing perfectly around the snow, caressing the ice gently and reaching Jack's ears.

Jack had smiled when the phrase '_Jack Frost nipping at your nose'_ was sung, and he tried to hold back the laughter, but he couldn't, and you had stopped singing.

He had spoken aloud, using the name you had taken on with the kids, but he didn't think you could hear him.

When you had replied, joy went coursing through his veins. Someone could actually see him!

Jack, back in the present, still stared at you, sleeping under the warmth of your comforter.

He turned from the window, smiling lightly to himself, and he flew off, going to get ready for the day tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry it's a little long guys! I got carried away! Hehehehehe hope you don't hate me! I might not update till tomorrow, cause I'll be out for most of the day today, but I'll try too! So hang in there!


	6. Chapter 6

A breath of cold wind wiggled its way down your shirt, sending chills down your spine. Your eyes flickered open, and you wiggled your way farther underneath the blankets. Closing your eyes again, you settled back down, until you realized that today you were to meet Jack at the pond.

You kicked the blankets away from you, rolled out of bed, and bolted to your dresser. Grabbing a pair of jeans, thick wool socks, and a long sleeved shirt, you kicked off your sweats and dressed. You were about to fly out your door when you remembered the box of skates, laying on the floor at the foot of your bed. You went back and retrieved them, before you ran out into the hallway.

Brushing your teeth as fast as you could, you checked the time. 8:43. You had plenty of time, why were you rushing? _Because I'll be able to see Jack again._ You spit, rinsed, and trotted down the stairs. Entering the kitchen, you grabbed a box of your favorite cereal and a bowl from the cupboard. The tinkling of cereal filled the empty kitchen, your mother not up yet, probably still asleep.

Looking out the window, holding the carton of milk, you saw a thick, new layer of snow on the ground. It was undeniably perfect. Enough snow to make snowmen the size of a two story home and a snow fortress that could cover a square mile. In summery, there was a lot of snow. _Jack must have been real busy last night_.

You stood at the counter, bowl in hand, and watched the sun rays bounce off the snow, causing the ground to glitter and sparkle when you moved. When you were done, you set the bowl down in the sink and looked at the clock. 9:02, you still had plenty of time, but it would take a while to walk there.

You went to the front door, slipping on the boots you wore last night and the coat you had discarded on the bench. Box of skates in hand, you headed out the door and into the new winter wonderland Jack created.

It was much colder than yesterday, but that would be expected, because there was more snow, and snow seeped into your jeans and went down your boots.

You probably needed to wear different boots, but it was too late now, you were already at the street, even though it wasn't very far, you were just lazy, and didn't want to go back. Bearing the cold feeling seeping up your leg, you trudged through the snow and down the street.

With the sun bearing down on you, it got warm, very warm. You unzipped your jacket and let the heat out, a faint fog spilling out into the cold air. Your heart beat quickly, due to the amount of effort it took to walk through the snow, and your excitement to be with Jack.

Rounding the street, you had the sight of the park in front of you. Only a little ways to go. Smiling, you started to jog through the snow, which looked more like hopping than anything. The skates clanged together in the box as you moved, but you were in a hurry, so you didn't stop, even though the clanging was starting to get annoying.

You stepped into the boundary of the park, and your pace quickened. The snow layer was thinner here, mainly because the tree branches held most of the snow, so it was easier for you to run. Weaving through the trees and benches scattered through the park, you made your way to the lake.

Breaking the trees, you saw the lake, frozen, and Jack soared in circles around the clearing, on his back like he was doing a backstroke in water. Jack looked down, noticed you, and his gleaming smile was seen from your position on the ground. He descended, head first, and he turned up at the last minute, floating down gracefully in front of you.

"You're late." He crossed his arms, his staff sticking upright out of the snow.

"Sorry! It took me a while to walk through this snow. It seems you were busy last night."

"Indeed I was." He looked around, admiring what he had created. He looked back at you, "ready to learn how to ice skate?"

"You have no idea." You kneeled down, opened the box, and took out the skates. Sitting down on a stump, first brushing off the powder to make it dry, you kicked off your boots and slipped on your skates. They were a little small, but only just, and you were still able to wear them. Standing up, you wobbled over to the lake, Jack standing by the edge, ready to take your hands. Giving him both of your hands, you stepped onto the ice.

"Okay, what you need to do, is walk. Walk like you were regularly walking, but with the foot that you didn't step with, you push back." Jack gripped your hands and he floated in front of you.

"Okay, I'll try." Shakily, you took a step forward, feeling the blade grip the ice, and the other start to slide. Getting confident, you pushed back on the skate that gripped the ice, and you glided forward on your other skate, Jack hovering next to you. Putting your other foot down, you pushed back on the other one, gliding forward again. Laughing, you glanced at Jack, who was looking at your slow progress forward.

"You're a fast learner, (y/n)!" He smiled back at you. "I'm going to let go now, just keep doing what you were doing."

Panic crossed your eyes, and Jack released your hands, leaving you wobbling on the ice. You tried to reach for him, your arms waving, but he was too far away now. "Jack! Please, I don't think-".

"(y/n), it's fine! You'll be fine! Now, skate right here, to me." He opened his arms, floating several feet in front of you. Looking down at your feet, you took another step, wobbling on the blade, and you pushed back on the other foot. Repeating that movement, you slowly made progress towards him, trying to reach his open arms.

Looking up, you watched your goal get closer and closer. Suddenly, your front skate slipped, and you fell forward, hitting Jack square in the chest with your face. He huffed, his arms gripping your shoulders tightly, as to not let you slip.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry!" You struggled to stand up on your own again, but Jack just picked you up and set you back down on your feet.

"No, it's fine! Don't worry!" He laughed, but he winced, placing a hand over his chest.

"Okay, yeah, I think I'm done. I can't do this without hurting someone." You started to pull away from Jack, ready to make your slow approach to the shore, but Jack wasn't willing to let go.

"No, no, no, I promised to teach you, so that's what I'm going to do. I have an idea, but you have to trust me, okay?" He looked you in the eye, the shine in his eye saying that he wasn't going to give up. You stared at him, and nodded.

"Sure." You put your hands on his upper arms, unconsciously feeling his muscles which flexed as he moved to hold your upper arms.

"Okay, hold on." Jack started to float backwards, dragging you along the ice, the blades of the skates sliding along gently. "Now, try doing exactly what you did earlier."

You stepped forward, and you glided along like a pro, of course, you had no control over speed or direction, just being pulled along. But you didn't care, you were learning, and it would only take time to master it. Besides, you were holding onto Jack, and he was surprisingly fit and strong, causing your cheeks to turn red.

Jack turned, and you turned with him, gliding across the ice. You smiled, laughed, and looked up from the ice and at Jack. He looked0 back up at you, his crooked smile on his face, and his icy eyes looked through your (e/c) ones. His blue eyes looked somewhat similar to a snowflake, with a light, almost translucent whitish-blue inside and a deep blue surrounding the lighter color. Out of embarrassment, you looked down.

"Just practice, and you'll get this down in no time!" He continued to pull you, and around and around the lake you two went. You held onto his hand for about an hour, your ankles screaming, but you didn't complain.

"I think I have it down." You let go of his upper arms, and he slowly let go of yours. You slowly started moving forward, swinging your arms like you were walking, and walking forward on the skates. Your pace quickened, as you got better and better at your balance and your skating. You laughed, looking up from your skates and over to Jack. "I'm doing it! Look, Jack!" You turned towards him, holding your arms out like a plane trying to take off.

"See, I told you!" Jack hovered above the ice, following you with his eyes, a smile as plain as day on his face.

You skated over to him, stopping in front of him by digging your toe into the ice. "Thank you, Jack." You smiled, and then you surprised him, you reached forward and you wrapped your arms around his neck. His skin was ice cold, and hard with the muscles underneath his skin, but you were so close to him, that you didn't care. He smelled of trees and winter, causing you to become slightly lightheaded in his scent.

Jack froze, his body tensing up, but he eventually gave in, and he relaxed, wrapping his own arms around you. "No, thank you, (y/n)."

* * *

**A/N:** sorry this ones long too guys! I might not be able to update tomorrow, going home from vacation, but if I get the chance, I'll update! Glad to see that people like this story! Thank you! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This one's a little shorter than the rest, but I'm sure the majority of you will be screaming at the end! Ehehehehe (giggles and ollies out, a mischievous glint in my eye)

* * *

You both stood there, embracing one another, for several seconds, but felt like hours, enjoying the moment.

Through your senses, Jacks heart beat slowly and surely, like the heartbeat of a powerful creature, you could feel it through the contact between you and his neck, equally powerful and strong. His icy breath tickled your shoulder, it smelled of wintergreen and newly fallen frost, and mixed perfectly with the tree and winter scent rolling off him, sending a shiver of pleasure down your spine,

Through Jack's senses, you were warm, hot, even, your skin felt feverish and collided with his cold temperature. With his arms around your waist, you felt delicate, easy enough to snap in half, humans being delicate creatures in nature. With his hands on your back, he could feel your own heart through the thick clothing you wore, beating wildly, fluttering like a bird. An image of Toothiana crossed his mind, but he quickly expelled it, not wanting to ruin this moment he had with you. The scent of vanilla and warm sugar accompanying you. Your warmth seeped into Jack's own body, warming him in a way he hasn't felt before, or at least, in a long time, since Jamie has stopped believing in him. Jamie used to be able to see Jack, but ever since he grew up, he has long since lost the ability to see Jack Frost. Until Jack had met you, he had been lonely, hearing the sounds of laughter in the world he created, while he stood on the sidelines, not given a second thought.

After those few seconds, you two broke apart, both of your cheeks flushing.

A spark crossed Jack's eyes, and he smiled mischievously. "Hey, (y/n)?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go sledding?"

You paused, slightly worried, but mostly excited, replying with a simple, "yes!"

Jack's white teeth flashed, and he ran off to the shore, pulling his staff from under his arm, where it had previously been, and held it in his right hand. He ran to a tree, stood inspecting it, and then trust the end of the staff into the trunk. The staff glowed blue, and there was a cracking sound; a large slice of bark popped off the tree, a layer of ice underneath the slice.

He picked up the slice, which somewhat resembled a toboggan, or whatever those old-fashioned sleds were called. Leaning the slice against the stump you had sat on earlier, he waved the staff slightly, and ice started to creep up the bark, like snakes, and they layered one on top of the other, to form blades that resembled your skate blades.

All the while he was doing this, you had made your experienced approach to the shore, and you now stood on land, grabbing one of your discarded boots. "Is, that a… sled?" You curiously stood behind him, eyeing the 'sled' suspiciously. Jack's stance suggested he was proud with his handiwork, hands on his hips and his head nodded once in reply.

"Yep! Wanna take it for a ride?" Bending down, he picked up your other boot and handed it to you.

"I don't know, is it safe?" You kicked off your skates and slipped on your boots, still eyeing the sled with caution.

"Of course it's safe!" Jack suddenly picked you up by your waist and settled you down on the sled, having you kneel on the wood. "I put in hand holds, in case you wanted them." Two holes were put into the top end of the sled, big enough for you to slip your hands into.

"Again, is this safe?" You slipped your legs from underneath you, to resting behind you. _Isn't this the way you ride these things?_

"Even if you fall off, I'll be there to catch you, don't worry!" Jack's feet lifted off the ground, and his body was starting to curl, like a slinky being pushed down, ready to spring forward.

"Wait, what-" You didn't have time to finish the sentence, a strong wind jolting you forward, and almost pushing you head over heels over the front of the toboggan. Jack flew right along side you, laughing, while your eyes started to water and your screams filled the park.

The wind whipped your face, making your face numb, and your hands strained on the hand holds. Soon, you were able to get over the fear, and you finally took in what was happening. The sled was gliding-or, at the speeds you were going, flying- over the snow. The blades caught air once in a while, causing you to lift off the toboggan, but you soon collided back with the earth once more, your head whipping around, hair flying wildly behind you. A strong wind, caused by Jack, propelling you forward, and the snow underneath you seemed to shift to make you go faster.

Now laughing along with Jack, you both weaved in and out of the trees, and when you reached the boundaries of the park, Jack turned you back around, so you could go back to the obstacle course of trees.

Adrenaline coursed through your veins, your fingers trembling and legs twitching in the excitement and terror.

After covering the park in sled tracks, and disturbing the silence with your screams, you slowed down, Jack now circling you in the air.

You ran a hand through your hair when you stopped, pulling back your frizzy hair out of your face. "That, was, amazing!" You rolled off the sled and into the snow, giggling.

"Didn't I say so?" Jack laughed, "Oh, and by the way, you looked ridiculous with the expression plastered on your face."

"Oh shut up." You said jokingly, throwing some powder at Jack, who was now standing above you. Closing your eyes and spreading your arms and legs out, you started to make a snow angel. "Make a snow angel with me, Jack."

"Okay, hold on, you have to close your eyes." Jack smiled, and waited for your eyes to shut. Raising an eyebrow, you didn't question him, and you closed your eyes.

The sound of snow shifting and crunching filled the air, and a slight wind blew on your face. After a good fifteen seconds, the noise stopped, and you waited for Jack's signal.

However, he didn't make a sound. "Jack?" You called out, but there was no reply. "Jack, you there?" Daring to open your eyes, you peeked one eye open, just in time to see Jack's teeth clamp down on the tip of your nose.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked it! Ehehehehe I had a really good time writing this! Hope you had a good time reading it! I'm back from vacation, so I may be updating regularly now! Oh, and by the way, if there is any way to improve the story (plot, details, getting to specific scenes sooner (;3), etc.), just let me know! Love all you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Two updates in one day! Woah! Hope you guys like this next chapter!

* * *

His quick nip caused you to yelp and pull back, not having far to go, since Jack had you pinned to the ground. His wintergreen-and-frost breath invaded your nostrils, and the scent clouded your mind.

He pulled back, his whole body levitating higher and farther away from yours, and he started laughing like a child who had just watched a prank being pulled.

You sat up and held your hands over your nose, which was red from being cold and from the nip by Jack. "What was that for?" You accusingly asked him, feeling your cheeks heat up with a blush.

A tear went down his cheek, leaving an ice trail down his cold skin. "I'm sorry! I just had to do it! At least you can say that you have truly had Jack Frost nip at your nose!" He continued to laugh, falling into the snow from the air.

You raised an eyebrow, and looked away, trying to hide your blush from him. "I guess." You mumbled, outside, you tried to appear mad, but inside, you were flipping you shit. You wanted to scream out loud you had a crush on him, that nip on your nose only made you want to-. You stopped your train of thought right there on it's tracks. Your body tingling and your cheeks turning an even brighter red than before.

Jack must have noticed your cheeks, because he sat up in the snow and crawled closer to you. "Are you okay, (y/n)? You look a little feverish."

You looked farther away from him, trying to hide from him, hands still over your nipped nose, not wanting to get even more embarrassed than you already were. "Yeah, I'm fine." But a cold hand was pressed against your head anyway.

"You feel a little warm…" Jack paused, sucking in a breath, "oh, that's right, you would feel warm anyway, my hands aren't used to human temperature…" He straightened up and stood.

"That's right!" He suddenly bursted. "You didn't see my snow angel yet!" Looking back at him, he offered you his hand. Taking it, he pulled you up and spun you around, so that you faced his creation.

A sculpture, out of just snow, stood in front of you, it was a literal snow-angel. Wings folded around the feminine body, covered with robes, a scepter was held in one hand. It looked like a statue carved from marble from a thirteenth century B.C. professional sculptor.

"Oh my god, how did you learn to do this?" You walked closer to it, getting a closer look at the details.

"Well, you pick up a few things when you've been here for a couple hundred years." He shrugged, and walked with you to the sculpture.

"It's amazing!" You reached out to touch it, but you remembered, _snow._ If you touched it, it may fall apart, or the snow would melt, so you retracted you hand.

"You really think so?" Jack raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"Yes! Are you kidding? It's like you were trained by a professional sculptor from Rome or something!" A thought came to mind. "You weren't trained by a sculptor from Rome, right?"

"Oh no, no, no. I'm not _that_ old. But I guess you could say I learned by watching ice sculptors from around the world." He continued to watch as you gazed at the angel.

As you looked at it, you thought the face looked somewhat similar. The angel had similar hair as yours, styled the same, and the same eyes. Looking at Jack, he simply stared back and he winked. "I may have had an inspiration."

Your heart fluttered in joy, and almost leaped out of your chest. You couldn't believe it! Jack made a snow _angel_ based on _you._ No one has ever done anything for you on this scale, especially from anyone who you have only known for 48 hours. But these last 48 hours were currently the best in your life, and not to mention the most confusing. A legend, thought to be just that, _not real,_ has taught you how to ice skate, had shown you a sledding people could only _dream _of, and he made an ice sculpture for _ you. _Not only that, but this was the fastest crush you have developed on anyone.

"Are you okay, (y/n)?" Jack was at your side now, and he placed his thumb on your cheek, catching a loose tear. Startled, you smiled and wiped your face quickly with your jacket sleeve.

"Yeah! Don't worry!"

Hours passed, and you had more fun with Jack playing around in the winter wonderland that was the park. You held another snowball fight, Jack winning again. You built snowmen, or, to rephrase it, _you _built _a_ snowman, Jack built an army. "Showoff." You grumbled as he acted the part of a general, barking orders at his lifeless soldiers.

Once during this time, a couple walked through the park, and they noticed you with the army of snowmen behind you. Their faces showed a mixture of fright and surprise, and they quickly walked past, trying to avoid your gaze. One glance at Jack had you both fall into the snow, laughing until your bellies ached.

Time had flown by, and it was getting dark. You had to be home soon, otherwise you mother might worry.

"I think it's time I headed back, Jack." You solemnly murmured, brushing snow off your jacket, turning your head towards Jack, who was in a large crater of snow.

"I'll walk you back home again if you want!" He jumped up, and hopped through the snow to you. Waving forward, a gesture saying 'you first', you started off towards the road, and Jack followed suit.

The walk back was much different than yesterday, the both of you much more talkative than the quiet walk the other day.

"… When you did that, that just made my day! It was hilarious! …"

"… And then they walked past and they looked at you like you were crazy! …"

"… I know! I thought they were going to run screaming! …"

You both reviewed the day's events, laughing and teasingly punching each other as you made your ascent towards your home.

As you neared the front walk, you glanced at Jack through the corner of your eye. "So why did the couple only look at me? Why didn't they look at you?"

"Because they can't see me. Most people can't see me because they don't believe in me." He said it like it was nothing, shrugging and kept a straight face.

"So if people don't believe in you, they can't see you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"That's so sad…" You looked at the ground, following your feet with your eyes.

"Don't worry, I've gotten over it. I mean, after a few hundred years of not being able to talk to humans, because they don't believe in me, and it just doesn't really bother you anymore."

A thought came to mind, and you were afraid to say it to Jack, but you needed to get if off your chest. "I didn't really believe in you before either… before I met you that is." You were ready for his scolding, but instead, a calm, relaxed voice replied.

"Well, when you first heard and saw me, you were acting as me, playing with the kids. You must have believed enough to be able to hear me, and then see me." You remembered, acting as Jack Frost and putting shovelful after shovelful of snow onto the kids. "Also, you were singing about me…" Jack crookedly smiled, and your cheeks flustered.

"That's cause I had forgotten the song last night and it was bothering me and I remembered the rest of the song, so-"

"But, I'm still really glad to have met you, (y/n)." Jack looked you straight in the eyes with his crystal gaze. You stopped talking, and you smiled at him.

"I'm really glad to have met you too, Jack."

* * *

**A/N:** Don't worry you guys! A little kiss will be on it's way soon! Within the next chapter or two, so hang in there!


	9. Chapter 9

You both now stood on the porch of your house, snow falling through the cracks in the boards.

"Wait, so, people can only see you if they believe in you?" You started to open the front door, warm air wafted through the crack and into the cold outside air.

"Yeah." Jack nodded, cocking his head to the side questioningly.

"Well, then, how would you like to come in?" Jack's blue eyes lit up.

"Yes!" He nodded, and you opened the door the rest of the way, stepping into the hall with Jack on your heels.

"(y/n)? Is that you?" Your mother called from the living room, the sound of one of her favorite soap operas floated through the hallway.

"Hi mom!" You called back, Jack was silent, although he didn't need to, he couldn't be heard by your mother anyway.

"Hi yourself! Where were you?"

"Just out enjoying the snow. I went to the park and made snowmen, then I went downtown for a bit." At least you weren't completely lying.

"Oh okay, would you like me to make you something for dinner? You must be starving."

"Nah, I'll make something myself, thanks." You tossed your coat back to it's home on the hallway bench, and you shoved your boots behind the door. Waving to Jack, you walked calmly up the stairs and down the hall to your room.

Flipping on the light, you let Jack in, and then closed the door, not wanting your mother to hear you talking to someone she couldn't see.

Jack walked a circle around the room, taking in the deep blue color of your walls, your white bed frame, nightstand, and dresser, and the numerous amounts of discarded clothing, which accounted for pants, shirts, and underwear. Jack, taking a good long look at your special seasonal underwear, decorated with snowflakes and snowmen, laying on the floor by your bed, he turned to you and lifted an eyebrow, chuckling amusingly.

"Uhh, I uhh…" You ran over, pushing that and several other articles of clothing underneath your bed, which had become a void for discarded clothing. You once found a shirt under there recently that you had searched everywhere for, loosing it approximately two years ago. "Sorry, about that. I never really have visitors, so I never really clean, and…" Your face warmed with embarrassment, and you kicked a pair of jeans into the black hole of clothing that was the bottom of your bed. You scratched the back of your neck, your face slowly subsiding back to it's natural temperature. "Yeah… Sorry."

Amusement flashed across Jack's face. He leaned his staff against the dresser and raised both of his hands. "Hey, I didn't see a thing."

"Oh, can you wait here, for like, three minutes? I have to go do something really fast."

"Sure thing!" Jack continued to look around, busy in getting all the details of her room.

"I'll be right back." You sprinted out your room and into the bathroom, grabbing your toothbrush. With your toothbrush sticking out of your mouth, you ran down the stairs as quietly as you could, as to not alert your mother. At the second to last step though, you slipped, your sock not quite getting enough traction between you and the hardwood, and you slipped down the last two stairs. Luckily, you were able to grab the banister.

Getting back up, you tiptoed to the kitchen and headed straight towards the cookie jar. You felt like a thief, but they were technically everyone's cookies, so you grabbed a handful, enough for you and Jack to share.

Taking the stairs two at a time, you went to the bathroom, spit, and hurried back to your room.

Getting back in, Jack had settled on the bed, sitting cross-legged, facing the window. You padded up next to him, and crawled onto the bed next to him, watching as he placed his hand against the print you had put there the other night. You both sat there in silence, just letting the calm soak in, until Jack finally looked at you.

You picked up a cookie and handed it to him, "Cookie?"

"Sure." He took it, while you put another cookie in your own mouth.

"I think you may like it, it's cinnamon chocolate chip." As you said that, with the cookie in his mouth, his eyes widened. He chewed slowly, savoring the taste, and he looked at the cookie in disbelief.

"This is the best cookie I've ever had! Wow!" He took another large bite, and grabbed another cookie in his extra hand.

"I know, my mother makes some pretty good cookies if I may say so." You took another bite of your own, and as you were chewing, you processed a question to ask him.

"So, what is Santa like? Is he like what we were told as kids?"

Jack looked up from the second cookie, stuffed halfway in his mouth. "Well, he's sorta acts like a grandfather to us, me and the rest of the Guardians, and he looks like one too." That earned a giggle from you. "He's kind, but scary when he needs to be. He has this thick accent, I believe it's Russian, but it's really awesome. He's definitely on the big side, but not quite as chubby as you may think he is." You giggled again, the way Santa sounded seemed almost the same as the stories you were told as a kid.

"What about the Easter bunny?"

"Oh, the kangaroo? He's rude, he holds a grudge, and he isn't very social. There's not much I can say about him that's good." Jack's expression told you everything you needed to know about his relationship with the easter bunny: not good.

"And the tooth fairy?"

"She's quite hyper, if I can say that, and she looks more like a giant hummingbird than a fairy. But she's kind, and understanding, like a mother to me in a sense." Jack smiled, suggesting that the Tooth fairy and Jack had some good memories.

You and Jack talked for the next few hours, occasionally playing a game or making jokes, but making sure you were careful not to give your mother a reason to come upstairs and hear you 'talking to yourself'.

Finally, at around ten o'clock, your body started to feel heavy, telling you that it was time to sleep. Jack noticed, and he stood up, picked up his staff, and headed to the window.

"You'll need your rest for tomorrow, so I'll head out." He opened the window, climbed out, and hopped on his staff, riding it like a snowboard.

"Wait, Jack!" You ran to the window, grabbing his arm before he could fly off. "Here. 9 o'clock. Don't be late."

Smiling, he replied, "No, _you_ better not be the one late." He started to take off again, but you gently tugged him back, you hand sliding down his arm to his hand.

"I wanted to thank you, for today, Jack. It was a lot of fun, and… well…" You trailed off, wanting Jack to get in closer. He took the bait.

Leaning out your window, and pulling your arm back gently to cause Jack to fall forward, you pressed your lips gently against his.

* * *

**A/N:** yes! Finally! The moment you guys have been waiting for! The kiss! Hope you guys liked it! (Reminder: feedback is always accepted and appreciated!) I'll update again later today, (if there's nothing going on) so check back later!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I am so sorry this took so long to get up! I had gone out shopping, and went to the movies, and I cleaned, so I was a little busy! But I promise this next chapter will be longer, I swear!

* * *

This startled him, and he froze like an ice sculpture (pun intended) against your lips. However, he sighed, and he kissed you back fully, gripping your hand which still hung on, and using the other to hold your head steady.

His icy breath invaded your senses, and his cold lips mingled with your warm ones, a cinnamon-and-chocolate flavor mixing with the wintergreen taste.

Jack pulled back slowly, gasping for a breath of air, as did you. You both stood still, letting the moment sink into you, until you both opened your eyes and looked at one another, crystal meeting (e/c).

You giggled, and your fingers stretched and molded with Jack's, his own fingers doing the same.

"I'll see you tomorrow, (y/n)." Jack smiled, planted a light kiss on your nose, and he released your hand, flying off into the dark outside world.

You watched him go, still slightly in a daze from the kiss. As soon as he disappeared, tiny snowflakes started to fall from the black sky, landing on your outstretched hand and melting upon contact. Pulling back, you closed the window and curled under the blankets, your mind wavering, lips swollen, and body tingling.

It had only been a little over 48 hours, and already you have already shown your love to Jack. You had to admit you had been a little afraid, but Jack confirmed that he loved you back, so what was to worry about?

Shaking off that feeling, you settled into sleep, your lips still retaining the icy feeling of Jack's, and the smell of winter filled your mind.

There was a cold feeling down your back. Hunkering back down farther into your blankets, you were drawn to the warmth the blanket could provide. However, after several minutes, you still couldn't get warm.

Grumbling, you turned from your side to your back, but something thick and hard was resting right against your back.

Turning your head, you looked to see what was blocking you from turning over, only to be met by a mop of white hair and a sleeping face. You stopped moving, and slowly turned back over, as to not wake him up. Staring at your room, your eyes flickered to the clock. 5:52 glowed in green numbers. Jack had climbed into your room, at 6 o'clock in the morning, got in your bed, and had cuddled up against your back.

There was movement, Jack's arm slithering over your waist, his hand resting on your stomach. Your undershirt had ridden up sometime in the night, and a part of his cool arm touched your bare skin. You shivered, the parts he touched tingling with the new sensation.

He continued to lay there, unmoving, his breath tickling the back of your neck as his face was buried in your shoulder. You couldn't move, because you were afraid with one motion, he would wake up. But then you realized, it wasn't because you couldn't, you _didn't want to,_ loving this new sensation, being this close to Jack.

You closed your eyes, and tried to fall back asleep. It took a while, but your mind soon started to fade off, and you started to enter subconsciousness, until Jack decided to taste your shoulder.

"Ahh-ahhh." You groaned. Jack, still as asleep as a bear in winter, had decided to snuggle closer to your shoulder, causing his open mouth to press against your skin, his tongue lightly pressing against your shoulder.

You bit your lip, as to not make any more sounds, but your body heated up in a blush. Your feet and hands twitched, needed to do something.

Suddenly, Jack, grumbled, and he murmured, moving his body around. "(y/n)? Are you awake?"

"Yes." You whispered back, turning your head to face him.

Jack twitched his fingers, which was when he realized where his arm was. He sucked in a breath of air, moving his arm off your side, and tucking it between your back and his chest. "I'm so sorry! Oh geez, that's embarrassing."

Giggling, you whispered "No! No, no, no, it's all right! Don't worry about it!" You had throughly enjoyed it, and you didn't want him to stop, but you didn't tell him that.

"Okay, if you say so." Jack stretched, pulling the blankets off you slightly. "Are you ready for today?"

"You know it!" You flipped over, looking at Jack, and smiled. "What are we going to do today?"

* * *

**A/N:** Be prepared for this next chapter you guys! And I'm really sorry this chapter is so short... TTnTT


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Okay all, this may be the last chapter! But, if you wish me to continue, in a another story, then read my comment at the end and i'll see what i can do! Oh, and be prepared for some sad stuff about to happen, but trust me, there's a happy ending! ((Spoilers, sorry!))

* * *

The day went by in a flash, enjoying it outside in the snow. You both sledded again, but this time Jack fashioned a new sled and you both went, together.

You both tumbled in the snow, laughing and getting covered in the cold powder. At one point, you both had gone into town, throwing snowballs at passerby's feet, and throughly enjoying their startled reactions. After getting caught, you fled to the park, Jack and you making your getaway on your sleds.

You both re-entered the park, and you and Jack continued to play in the snow like children. At one point, you had a wrestling match, Jack won, cheating by using the snow, and he pinned you to the ground and kissed you.

The day was passed with playing and kissing, and you had no problem with that. When it started to get dark again, Jack did his usual bow and you walked the familiar path through the trees. This time, however, you slipped your hand into Jacks, your numb hands meeting his. Because his hands were slightly warmer than the air and snow around you (not by much though), his skin felt warm, and you were drawn to him, until you were basically leaning on him. He allowed it, leaning towards you as well.

Opening the door to your home, you called out. "Mom! I'm home!" There was no answer. Jack and you exchanged glances.

As you and Jack were walking down the street, your mother had driven by.

"I have a client expecting me early, I'll be home at the usual time though." She called through the passenger window.

"Okay, is the house locked up? I don't have my key."

"No, it's not, but the alarm is set, so don't forget to turn it off if you get home before I do."

Back in the present, you had walked to the alarm box and disarmed it, stopping the beeping noise that sounded. Looking at the time on the alarm, it said 6:12, your mother was supposed to be here twelve minutes ago.

"Huh, maybe she got held up." Turning to Jack, who rested his staff on the wall by the door, and shrugged. "Oh, well. Since she's not here we could watch some T.V. Or talk or something, or we could raid the kitchen for more cookies." Smiling slyly.

Jack's eyes lit up, and he grabbed your hand, running to the kitchen. "What are we waiting for then?"

You searched the cookie jar, and there were a good handful of cookies left, and you and Jack took them all, splitting them between you.

Munching on cookies, along with a tall glass of egg nog for the both of you, you headed to the living room, where the T.V, waited for you. Lounging on the two person couch, with you laying on Jack's chest, and his arms wrapped around your torso, you watched Rudolf the Red-nosed Reindeer. It was a custom to watch this with your mother on Christmas Eve, which was tomorrow night.

Just as the scene where Rudolf and Hermey met up with Cornelius, there was a knock on the door. Sighing, not wanting to leave Jack's embrace, you got up and walked to the front door, looking out the window to see two people wearing black jackets, black pants, and hats stand on the porch.

Narrowing your eyes, you opened the front door a crack, and the sight of gleaming badges caught your eye.

"What can I do for you, officers?" You opened the door all the way, inviting them in, but the didn't budge from the porch, their expressions downcast and each looking at the other, daring who should speak first. Finally, the one who looked more official spoke up.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured, looking you in the _eyes_.

Your stomach flipped, and a chill of horror when down your spinal cord.

"It's your mother, she- she was hit by an impaired driver. She died on the way to the hospital."

You felt like your heart had been ripped from your chest, and tears now blinded you.

"Oh my _god._" You fell to your knees, sobbing and screaming. Your whole body felt numb, and your arms dropped to the floor, not having the energy to lift them.

"I'm… so sorry." The officers slowly backed away, not too sure what else to do, and they retreated to their patrol cars, driving slowly away down the street.

You continued to sit there on the floor, the front door open, allowing the warm air of the house get swallowed up by the cold teeth of the air outside. Tears dripped down to form a small pool of salty water between your knees, and you stared at that spot, your energy having been destroyed and your heart being torn apart.

You sensed a cold presence next to you, and the sound of knees hitting the floor suggested that Jack had come over. He didn't say anything, and he didn't reach out to hold you. Instead, he waited until you were ready for him.

Minutes passed, and you finally collapsed, falling sideways into Jacks chest. You didn't scream out in anger or sadness, but you did let the tears flow out like the memories that washed over you. Memories with your mother, smiling and happy, even though you knew that she was bottling up the sadness of losing her husband and son.

Hours passed, with you laying in Jack's lap, Jack didn't complain. At one point, the wind had closed the front door, and the warmth of the house was finally able to touch you.

Finally, you lifted your head, and looked at Jack. "I want to go. I need to leave."

Jack curiously looked at you, but he didn't ask why. He simply asked, "Where."

"Anywhere. Anywhere but here." You weren't running away, but moving on. Since there was nothing left for you here, but foster homes and the constant sight of your families graves, you wanted to go.

"(y/n), I wanted to tell you earlier, that…" He checked you, making sure you were listening. "I'm so glad to have met you. I'll take you anywhere you want to go, and we can do anything you want to do, because I care about you, and you've melted my frosty heart, pun intended." You smiled at that, and he seemed glad that you did. "I love you, (y/n)." He planted a kiss on your head.

Jack then stood up, being careful of your head, and he grabbed his staff. Offering his hand to you, you took it. You both went out to the front yard, the snow crunching lightly under your footsteps. Jack, grabbing tightly onto your hand, started to lift off the ground, and your body soon followed.

You both flew into the dark night sky, leaving behind the painful memories and looking forward to what came next. You left the past, but held on to the happy memories of your family, specifically one. It was at the beach, sunny and warm. You had been pushed into the sea by your brother, and your parents were sitting under the shade of an umbrella. It was a good memory, when all of your family was alive, looking only at the present and not worried about what the future would bring.

Now, you looked forward to what was to happen next, not worried, knowing it was going to be good, as Jack held your hand and took you away from your painful past. You were ready for adventure, and you were glad you were able to share it with Jack.

* * *

**A/N:** It's done! Hope all you liked it! I really liked writing this, it actually made me really sad... I don't know about you guys, but this turned out well for my first character X reader fic. If there is any other fanfiction you want to write (CharacterXreader, CharacterXcharacter, anything at all!), then just ask! There may be some fics i can't write, due to knowing close to nothing about the topic, but i'll see what i can do! Thank you for all your kind comments and your support!

~Livvie


	12. Notice

Just a notice everyone! So MAFH has a completed sequel! copy and paste this link: s/8888856/1/New-Beginnings and it'll lead you straight to it!


End file.
